Payday Wiki:To-do list
This page is intended to be a wiki-wide to-do list. * You can freely add any items to the list as long as they are reasonable. * If you wish to take care of a to-do item then edit this page and move the item to the "in progress" list further down this page and sign it with four tildes (~~~~). * Once an item is completed, please move it to the " " section with a newer signature. * To-do items can be discussed in the comments. Backlog * Add a "Variations and events" section to Green Bridge walkthrough. * Add a "Variations and events" section to No Mercy walkthrough. * Enter correct asset prices for all pages in Category:PAYDAY 2 heists. : It seems that the Career Criminal DLC impacts Asset cost. As well, the Loot Bag DLC may ALSO affect the price, as the price for assets is above that of someone with Career Criminal, but lower than someone without the Loot Bag DLC. How should this be handled? 19:08, July 30, 2015 (UTC) :: The pre-orders/lootbag always lowered asset cost (and pretty much any price ingame like weapon (upgrades). Pricing everywhere on the wiki basically is base without these discounts. Hassat Hunter (talk) 20:40, August 1, 2015 (UTC) ::: Sure, that makes sense. But all the relevant data should be recorded. Mind you, the lootbag DLC never stated it came with a price drop on anything. 20:44, August 1, 2015 (UTC) :::: There's also an increasement in Infamy Drop Rate that's either Pre-order on Loot Bag... Hassat Hunter (talk) 20:52, August 1, 2015 (UTC) :::::Not really relevant to anything that's been said. 21:25, August 1, 2015 (UTC) * Add appropriate categories and the correct licences (almost always ) to , as in this example. * Add tips to Achievement tabber rather than walkthrough section. * Finish the heisters quotes pages. * Add The Butcher's AK/CAR Mod Pack & The Butcher Mod Pack 2 weapon upgrade items to all weapon pages. * Begin serious development of the Bain/Quotes page. * Start making the John Wick Heists Pack heists. * Check Vlad's jobs for outdated information. Specifically Mallcrasher, Meltdown and Santa's Workshop. In progress * Chains' Quotes. (64Dragonheart64) * Add weapons added in The OVERKILL Pack, Jacket Character Pack and Spring Break event (more?) to common upgrade pages (like the sights). (AlosaurGamer) * Asset Pricing 05:10, July 31, 2015 (UTC) * Convert infoboxes to new, mobile-friendly format 18:16, August 1, 2015 (UTC) * Category:Gage Mod Courier Images added to the collection and later on the heist pages. Use own made screenshots. * Jacket's Quotes. * Updating the weapon and mod icons with the new, post-Update 79 flipped versions (i.e. left-facing). Completed * Weapon pages updated with tabber & sources for all weapon mods (source code modification required): ** Progress : All primary weapons completed - Jemjar (talk) 10:11, March 12, 2015 (UTC) ** Progress: Done, albeit slightly outdated due to missing Butcher mods on most pages. Hassat Hunter (talk) 22:06, March 24, 2015 (UTC)